leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP149
}} Tunnel Vision (Japanese: プリンＶＳブルー！ VS !) is the 149th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 25, 2000 and in the United States on April 7, 2001. Blurb While Ash and friends deliberate on how to pass through a tunnel replete with Onix, two wandering Pokémon—a Snubbull and a Jigglypuff—arrive on the scene together and take a strong enough dislike to each other to threaten drawing everyone else into their conflict. Plot and continue towards Goldenrod City. reads his guide and informs everyone that the Onix Tunnel, a mountain pass filled with , is close by. is worried about the Onix, but Ash assures her that his can handle them, only to remember that Squirtle is now with the Squirtle Squad. Misty replies that her Pokémon will do the job. With the sun setting, the group decides to wait until the morning to enter the tunnel. Unknowingly, walks closely behind them, and follows closely behind. A new morning arrives and walk to the cave's entrance. considers taking the mountain route instead, but he reluctantly takes the tunnel path with Jessie and James. The cave's eerie silence is broken by a trio of Onix. James calls out his . He orders Victreebel to use , but the Onix don't seem affected by it. They reply by hitting their heads against the cave's walls and using to cause a rockslide. Jessie decides to send out , but it is quickly ed by one of the Onix. After that, Jessie tosses Meowth at the Onix, but his do nothing. The Onix reply by using another Rock Throw. Team Rocket rushes out of the tunnel. They gather their breaths before deciding to steal Misty's Water Pokémon in order to counter the Onix. comes out of his Poké Ball, but Jessie quickly recalls him. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are just beginning their day. Ash sits by the campsite's river to wash his face, while Brock stretches with and Misty scolds her for its habit of putting its hands on its head. Brock asks Pineco if it's ready to have some fun, and Pineco promptly in Brock’s arms. Ash notices a Snubbull walk by, and he instantly notices its red ribbons. Misty says that it's obviously the Snubbull that belongs to Madame Muchmoney. As the group wonder why she has run away from home, Snubbull rushes off. Ash and his friends pursue Snubbull, but soon lose her only to find themselves face-to-face with a familiar Jigglypuff. Before the group can flee, Jigglypuff jumps onto a tree stump and performs a ing rendition which causes Ash and his friends to fall . Team Rocket, who have disguised themselves as shrubs, and Snubbull, who was about to bite onto Meowth's tail, are also lulled to sleep. Sometime later, Snubbull wakes up, with her face scribbled by Jigglypuff and with no sign of Team Rocket. She starts sniffing again, arriving at a small pond. When she looks at her reflection, she is shocked to see what happened to her face. Then she turns and sees an angered Jigglypuff is scribbling on a sleeping . Snubbull steals Jigglypuff's microphone and runs away with it. Soon Ash, Brock and Misty encounter Jigglypuff again. They attempt to run, but Brock stops them, saying there is something different about it. Then Ash notices it doesn't have its microphone. They decide to help it find the microphone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have since cleaned their faces of Jigglypuff's scribbles. With their first plan ruined, Jessie suggests the trio try a pitfall trap. She introduces her teammates to a new invention, a shovel combined with a pogo stick. Snubbull appears with the microphone, while Team Rocket is digging. She sneaks behind Meowth and bites down on his tail. Jessie picks up Snubbull and quickly identifies it as Madam Muchmoney's Snubbull. James thinks it would be a great gift for . Though Jessie is glad to have a cute Pokemon like Snubbull to cuddle, and mentions that she will now become more popular than Misty and her . Wobbuffet makes another unexpected appearance, much to Jessie's annoyance. Meowth demands that Jessie and James pick either him or Snubbull, but he is shocked that his teammates happily welcome Snubbull to the group. Jessie and James soon leave, and Meowth goes on his separate way. Later, Team Rocket spy from some bushes as Ash's group and Jigglypuff notice several plates of fruit lying on the road ahead. Ash is eager for a bite, but his friends are more skeptical and believe it's a trap. Jigglypuff rushes forward and falls into one of the pitfall traps. Ash sends his to rescue Jigglypuff out of the hole. It becomes angry, runs toward two more pitfalls with Bulbasaur taking it out of both holes. It puffs up again in anger and runs, while the gang follows it. Soon after, Snubbull jumps from Jessie's hands and rushes off. Elsewhere, Meowth contemplates returning to Jessie and James, but he quickly changes his mind. In the forest, Ash and his friends search for Jigglypuff's microphone, but Jigglypuff is quickly losing hope of locating its precious item. Now Meowth rests by the entrance to Onix Tunnel and a sad Jigglypuff joins him. The pair begin to console each others feelings and Meowth suggests that he and Jigglypuff should start their own team named the Dream Team. The conversation is shortly interrupted after Snubbull bites Meowth's tail. Jessie and James appear, but they admit they didn't notice Meowth's disappearance and were only looking for Snubbull. Jigglypuff spots its microphone in Snubbull's paw and tries to snatch it back. Just as Jigglypuff and Snubbull begin fighting, and Meowth also gets caught up, Pikachu oversees the commotion and quickly alerts Ash's group. Ash and his friends rush on to the scene and break up the fight. Team Rocket is glad to see Misty and recites their . Meowth tries to say his classic line, but Wobbuffet interrupts. Jessie and James are quite impressed by the new rendition, but Meowth is admittedly concerned about his future in Team Rocket. Jessie sends her Arbok and Misty tries to send one of her Pokémon, but Psyduck pops out instead. Team Rocket cringe at Psyduck’s arrival, though Misty quickly recalls it. She tries again and sends out . Poliwag dodges Arbok then hits it with . James sends out Victreebel and Ash calls on for assistance. James orders Victreebel to use Razor Leaf on Poliwag, but Chikorita’s s break the attack. Poliwag s Arbok and Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Victreebel. Chikorita follows up with a Vine Whip, but it is ed by Wobbuffet. Poliwag powerful Water Gun manages to break Wobbuffet's Counter and throws him, Victreebel and Arbok back into Team Rocket. Pikachu uses and sends them blasting off. Snubbull runs off to chase Meowth, leaving the microphone behind. Jigglypuff picks up the microphone and starts singing, putting Ash, Misty and Brock to sleep again then scribbling their faces. As they sleep, Jigglypuff enters the tunnel and encounters the three Onix. It starts singing again, putting them to sleep. Ash's group wake up by sunset and proceed to pass through the Onix Tunnel. They are relieved to see the Onix are fast asleep, and Ash is grateful that Jigglypuff was reunited with its microphone. By nightfall, Team Rocket begin their walk through the Onix Tunnel. Jessie unfortunately trips over, and the sound causes the slumbering Onix to awaken. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Madame Muchmoney (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; vision) * ( ; vision) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * Trivia * This is the first time shouts out his name at the end of 's . * Along with its debut episode, this is one of the episodes where s its song the most, with , , and hearing it twice, Team Rocket hearing it once, and the that dwell in the Onix tunnel once. * Ash mentions that he no longer has his . In the dub, however, this episode aired slightly out of order, and aired before the episode where Squirtle returned to the Squirtle Squad, causing confusion for viewers, as well as spoiling the ending to another episode. * Throughout the entire episode, it is stated that Pokémon are the only way to defeat ; however, there is no mention of Pokémon who are just as strong as Water-types against Onix. * An instrumental version of You Can Do It (If You Really Try) can be heard. Errors * says that the food pitfall trap is familiar, but the only other one featured so far was during the Orange Islands, which was when Brock was with Professor Ivy and he therefore couldn't have seen that trip in person. * When James commands his to use on the group of Onix in the Onix Tunnel, the leaves bounce off them and appear to inflict no damage. However, in reality, Onix, being a dual and , is extremely weak to moves. Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Song of Jigglypuff In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=מנהרת האוניקסים |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=Onix सुरंग }} 149 Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Gefährlicher Tunnel es:EP151 fr:EP149 it:EP149 ja:無印編第149話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第150集